Leorich
This is the main protagonist that has been seen, throughout the Orange Combat series since episode 1. He is an orange man, in his 30s, who fights crime against the evil madmen, who work for the various bad secret societies. He has only been seen in a total of 7, to 8 episodes so far. However, due to the main theme being about him, he will be in every episode, that is soon to come. Leorich has been known for having a temperament. He gets angry very quickly, and can snap at any given time. He also has good trained ninja skills, which we can only assume that he has learned all of his brilliant ninja skills, while in his training with one of the secret societies he works for, within the Orange Combat government. Leorich is fairly strong, he is stronger then the average man. He is seen here with a head bandage, because he was stabbed in the forehead, by the Blue Demon, using a sword. It didn't go through his entire skull, but it damaged his forehead enough to need a bandage on his topper head area. At the end of Leorich's retirement, he is healed of the head wound, and doesn't have to wear the head bandage anymore. Leorich is also seen letting go of his own original weapons he obtained, only to swap them with the weapon he chooses, by grabbing it out of from one of his defeated foe/s's hand. Leorich is also very observant. He knows whenever an enemy of his is sneaking up behind him, or not. When he knows they are, without even blinking, or turning his head back, he without hesitation, points his hand, arm and gun rather discreetly towards the given sneaker, and shoots him from behind, or in front. he often likes to flip his weapons around, punch and kick his enemies, when needed to, or when he gets really mad or frustrated, and he knows how to professionally use machinery. Whether Leorich is his real name, or his agential name, we don't know. Thought, from looking through the records from the " https://www.kabalarians.com/Male/leoric.htm " website, we see that this is what the closest resemblance of what his name means * " Your first name of Leoric has given you an expressive, diplomatic, and refined nature. * Although you have a good appreciation of material values, business ability, and skill in organizing and managing others, your success is restricted by a lack of self-confidence and initiative. * You have very expensive tastes, and your desires could well exceed your initiative in providing for them through your own efforts. * Personal appearance is important to you. * You are always well-groomed yourself, and you judge others by your own standard. * You do not like to rough it or use much physical energy. * Through your diplomatic ways you are able to call on the assistance of others to avoid such matters. * You have good business judgment but lack the confidence to carry out your own ideas unless assisted by an associate. " * This suits Leorich quite perfectly, especially considering where he stands in his job, to fight crime, and defeat the evil madmen. Leorich later on in life, gets married, and has a son. Along the way, Leorich (in his early 40s) takes the time off work, to spend with his family, mostly his son, so because of this, his wife is the one that has to work at any given job. However, Leorich's retirement fees, have obtained him enough money, to be well off, until he goes back to work, to earn more money, and help free society from corruption and evil. But a short while after he goes back to work, World War 3 starts by nuclear atomic bombing. Leorich dies during the end of World War 3, right after having fought in it. His son Neomich, takes his place after he dies. Leorich also approves of Neomich's childhood friend 'Jake the Loco'.